Hollow charges have long been used against armor, leading to the development of the most varied countermeasures such as, in particular, the utilization of armor plate having layers of materials of widely differing densities and hardnesses, causing a homogeneous hollow-charge jet to be deflected.
Subsequently, hollow charges were developed that had a lining composed of a pseudo-alloy of tungsten and copper, such as that disclosed in French Patent FR-A-2 530 800. This lining is prepared powder-metallurgically by sintering tungsten powder with a particle size smaller than 50 .mu.m, with copper powder, the tungsten component amounting to 80% by weight. Due to the sintering process, such linings are of relatively low density and, particularly against layered armor, have only a slight piercing capability although their deflection is less than prior charges.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hollow charge having a high piercing effect with respect to armor plating which would deflect and/or disturb conventional hollow-charge jets.
It is equally an object of the invention to provide a method for manufacturing and a device for carrying out the method which permits the economical and efficient manufacture of the metallic lining of the hollow charge of the invention.